Users are increasingly using networks such as the Internet to access content, such as video files and live streaming/video on demand content, via client machines. Such content is often large, time sensitive, or both. As demand for such content increases, there are challenges in distributing that content efficiently and with high quality. As one example, existing techniques for remotely determining information about a player are limited in the information they are able to obtain about the player.